


I am so sorry...

by capn666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Red Riding Hood AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn666/pseuds/capn666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Red Riding Hood AU because I am trash, and I am so sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am so sorry...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just all of Marcia's Little Red AU in general](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/112999) by Marcia. 



   “Don’t be late coming home!”

   “I won’t, Mother.”

   The cool wind whisked through the trees, pulling the branches along with it, browning leaves fluttering to land on the soft grass of the forest floor. 

   Castiel pulled the red cape around himself, a chill going through him but not disturbing the calm smile on his face.  He made his way onto the path into the woods, patches of orange sunlight breaking through the treetops to lead the way.

   As he came to a crossroads further along the path, the right more overgrown than the left, broken branches and weeds blocking the way, Cas turned to glance behind him, his home too far off for anyone to see him.  Sure no one could be watching, he ducked under a low-hanging branch on the right path, easily picking his way through the rubble.  A few minutes of walking in the quiet, listening to the wind whispering in the trees, the birds singing far overhead as animals rushed unseen around him, he found his way to an open field.  A load tree towered in the center.  Cas halted, taking in the silence and the sudden lack of animal life.  Leaves crunched behind him.

   He spun, nearly tripping over himself.

   “Hello?”

   The crunching moved, shifting in the brush to his side.  As he walked toward it, it seemed to move again, now on the other side of the tree.

   Before he had time to turn, the shuffling closing in, something pounced and hit him from the side, knocking the air out of him.  His feet slipped out from under him.  Instead of hit the floor, though, he found himself propped up against the trunk of the tree, eyes jammed shut, an arm wrapped around him and a body pressed against his.

   _“Well, hey there, Little Red.”_ The voice was low, hushed, a growl close to his ear.

   Cas sucked in a breath, a shiver rushing through him.  Soft fur on twitching ears brushed against his cheek, a damp nose running along his neck.

   _“What have you got for me today?”_

   His heart skipped a beat, chest aching.  Trembling, an arm raised from under the red cape, holding a brown basket as offering.  The suffocating presence disappeared, releasing the basket from his grasp, only to reappear not a moment later.  The nose was back, nuzzling the crook of his neck, ears brushing his chin.  A hand moved under the red cape, gripping his waist, another roaming further up his side.

   _“What else?”_

   “D-Dean…” Cas pulled his arms from his sides, running a hand up between the two ears, digging his nails along the base of the wolf’s head.  The wolf immediately let go, dropping to the forest floor.  Cas opened his eyes, staring at the wide green eyes and hopeful smile as Dean, curled on the ground, offered his neck.  “M-must we… do th-this… _every_ time I c-come to see you?” Cas asked, taking in another deep breath.

   “Yes.  Now pet.”

   Huffing out a sigh and straightening his cape behind him, Cas plopped down, leaning back against the tree.  Almost immediately, Dean leapt forward, dropping his head into Castiel’s lap and closing his eyes as he resumed petting him behind his ears.

   “So,” Dean hummed.  “What’s in the basket?”

   “I have a new pie for you to taste.”

   Dean’s ears perked up at this but he settled back down when Cas moved his hand to scratch just beneath his left ear, leaving him whimpering and pressing further into his hand.

   “My mother’s starting to question why Grandmother needs so much pie.”

   Dean barked a laugh.  “Maybe tell her Granny’s got a new pet wolf needs feeding.”

   “Right, and should I also tell her I’m dog sitting because the wolf has chosen me as his mate?”  Cas rolled his eyes.

   “Hey, I could’ve swallowed you instead.”  A smirk crossed his face.  Rolling over, he pushed himself onto all fours, pressing his nose against Cas’ neck once again.  _“Though I could still do that.”_ A hand pressed down on his thigh.

   “D-Dean!”  It came out as a squeak, cheeks flushing pink.  “I- s-stop it!”

   He ignored him, choosing to nibble at his ear instead.

   “Dean…”

   “You know,” he started, pulling away so as to move down to nibble all down his neck.  “You still smell like soap…”

   _“Dean…”_

“I could _fix that.”_  He bit down harder, licking a long stripe along his collar.

   _“DEAN!”_   Wide eyed, Cas jumped, knocking Dean back.  Before he could pounce, Cas pulled the cape from his neck, throwing it over Dean, covering him completely.  "Night time!  Sleep!”

   Dean stilled.  After a moment, the cape shifted then settled, rising and falling only slightly with Dean’s breathing.

   Cas sighed, settling back down beside him.  He stared down at the sleeping ball, a hand coming to rest near where Dean’s head lay.  He blinked.

   “I am amazed that worked…”

   Dean’s nose poked out, searching until it lifted Cas’ hand and maneuvered it atop his head.

   “No one said you could stop petting.”

   “’Big Bad’, my ass.”


End file.
